Belle
by julie thurley
Summary: This is a story about a rescue dog we found when I delivered newspapers while attending college. this was the best friend my family ever had.


**Belle**

It was 1996; I was about 5 months old. Spring was good, a little warm and a little rainy. Living out here in the country wasn't bad. The smells were fantastic, the stinkier it smelled, the better I liked it. I was going to learn to hunt rabbits and be the best friend and companion man could ever want.

I can't remember when, you know what they say about us having no sense of time, but I do know it was warmer, and the sun shown a lot. My man put me in the car and said we were going visiting to the city. Whatever that meant I'm not sure, but going in the car was a real treat, so I thought. A little later we arrived at a large home on a busy street. There were people all over. I remember seeing some people sleep on those things they call sofas right out by the road. It was scary, not like home. For the last few days I was left outside quite often. Sometimes I ate, other times I had to scurry around and tip over huge round shaped things to find a few scraps. One day I noticed it had been a long time since my man called me in to see him or say hello, toss a ball, or get a quick pet. Things were not right. No one seemed to notice I was here anymore. I never got called into eat, or sleep, or even to say hello and get some hugging.

Today I decided I was going to go to the door and paw at it. Maybe they just forgot I was visiting. First I pawed on the door hoping to get their attention, but nothing happened. Next I pawed and whined at the same time, still nothing happened. I tried this for most of the morning and became exhausted. Finally I crawled under the porch stairs and slept. Later I woke up with this funny feeling in my stomach, looks like I had to hunt down some more round shaped things to get something to eat. One thing I'm thankful for is my nose. I can scout out any smell within miles.

After finding some scraps it began to rain, I made my way back to the porch and settled in for the night which was going to be long. "Hey, remember that one goes inside the porch", don't forget. You always forget she wants it on her back porch. "I woke up to hearing these people talking and running back and forth to the car carrying big, blue, shiny tube like objects. I thought they were strange. When the lady came up she was walking very quietly. She had a friendly face that seemed pleasant. If I had any chance to escape this hell I was in, it had to be quick, and with the right human. Something smelled good, like me. She came closer and began looking around, as if she was trying to avoid something. This was it! I had to move now. I ran up to her and began jumping and whining, hoping she would find me irresistible and want me for her own. At first she jumped and yelled "skunk", no, not skunk, Beagle! I thought. She stopped, looked down and yelled to the man, "Look, I found a puppy".

That was it. I won her over. She picked me up, wrapped me in a blanket, and placed me in the car. Finally when they were down carrying and running about with those blue tubes we went to their house. They said this would be my home. Inside, I couldn't believe it! There in the house was another beagle, wow! What could I say; this was going to be the best. Here I met my best friend, Woodstock. We were going to be best friends forever.

I spent the happiest days of my life with this family. Woodstock and I were inseparable. As time went on I noticed Woodstock didn't play as much. He slept a lot and didn't always want to eat, which was very unusual for him. It was shortly after we laid Woodstock to rest in the back yard by the big tree.

For days I went out and laid on his resting place feeling as empty as I did when I slept under the porch in another life. I lost my best friend, how could this be?

The years past and I traveled a lot. We went camping in the big RV and boating up to the 1000 Islands on the boat. That was the scariest trip I will never forget. Christmas time at Aunt Lori's and summers watching Mikey motocross. Selene became my best friend. She took me everywhere she could get away with taking me. I even slept next to her in bed each night. Life was good.

It was Christmas time and we were going to Aunt Lori's. I hadn't been feeling so well and had visited the vet this week to find out why I didn't want to eat much anymore. The vet recommended a new diet and scheduled some testing for me after Christmas break. Selene and I still took walks, but I was really tired. It was shortly after my 9th birthday, the day before my tests. I felt funny, worse than when Woodstock had died, and worse than those days of sleeping under the porch. I got up and went to sleep in Mikey's room. The TV was on and I needed something to take my thoughts away from the pain. I don't remember much after that.

It was a weird sleep. Where was I? Then it came to me. I was at the vets with my family and Dr. Greshey was there talking about some medical terms and everyone was crying. I don't really remember much but I knew this was it. Woodstock was calling me to come with him and God; it was my time to go. My family was so sad, how could I do this to the people who had given me such happiness. This is life and I didn't have the option of saying, I'm not ready. I woke up and looked at them all to say it was ok. Remember the times we have had and thank you for all you did. I love you all and we will see each other again in another time. Then there was no more pain.

My body is resting next to Woodstock, but we are in a much better place. They still talk about us, and have continued life with the Beagle tradition.


End file.
